


Cast a Spell on Me (Tastes so Sweet)

by piives



Series: Marichat May '20 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (or be better than me and do your homework!), F/M, Marichat May 2020, No plot just fluff, One-Shot, come celebrate marichat may with me and procrastinate your homework too!, day one: witch, i should be doing homework rn but senioritis is hitting hard, idk anymore just enjoy lol, it's really just 2.5k of them being domestic and cute, no beta we die like warriors, so i'm procrastinating instead lmao send help, this is pure self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piives/pseuds/piives
Summary: Marinette didn’t realize that by taking in a stray alley cat she would also be getting a newfound friendship (and some developing feelings that she may or may not be refusing to acknowledge).[a witch and shapeshifter one-shot written for marichat may day 1: witch]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marichat May '20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725964
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Cast a Spell on Me (Tastes so Sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, it’s ya girl, back at it again. I really really really need to finish my other fics but I’m in a bit of a Miraculous LB kick and Marichat May just called to me… so here’s to hoping I can finish it through and maybe regain some momentum for my other projects! (and senioritis is currently kicking my tush and the whole online-classes-due-to-corona thing is Not Helping so I’ve resorted to writing in order to validate my procrastination haha I’m in danger, pls send help :)

\---  
There’s no way of knowing the way that we are going.  
Seeds that we are sowing; chances that we take.  
(but there’s magic in your eyes)

[Magic In Your Eyes // Big Country]  
\---

Marinette hurried along the street, wand raised in one hand warding off the steadily falling rain while her other arm carried a load of wrapped fabric from her favored materials shop and pastries from her parents' bakery (she promised to stop by and ended up losing track of time in the welcoming warmth that the bakery always exuded to its patrons. Even without magic, no one could resist sitting in the comfy chairs and relaxing with a cup of coffee and a pastry - or three - when they stopped by Tom and Sabine’s — it was all part of the natural charm and exceptional service).

But now Marinette was running late and was pushing her luck - as great as it normally was. She had a huge commission to complete and had already endured more setbacks during the project than she would like to admit given her normal spotless record thus far. She could foresee more than a couple of sleepless nights in her immediate future which was something she hadn’t had to do since the end of her studies nearly two years ago.

She had done exceptionally well at her chosen field of study which included designing and tailorship magic - a lot of working with the materials and knowing how things were made and put together. She went so far as to get two internships fresh out of her courses and excelled in her career past that. She was a bit sore to admit that she didn’t have exceptional talent at much of the other magic (though she did pick up a pretty good understanding of baking and homemaking spells from working with her parents for so long), but she studied and applied herself enough to get above-average marks and get a well-rounded knowledge of information.

She even liked to experiment with her designs and found ways to incorporate different types of magic within her design process to help her bring her visions to life (not literally - that was a whole other type of magic that she wasn’t really interested in, thank you very much). It was something that helped her get noticed in the industry (and also get called crazy by several professors and peers).

She smiled and waved to several people as she sped by, doing her best not to trip or get sidetracked on her way to her house. Lucky for her, she made it with little trouble and was able to cancel the umbrella charm and tuck her wand behind her ear for safekeeping as she entered her small, one-story cottage on the edge of town. It wasn’t the most lavish home, but she loved the quaint and welcoming feeling it exuded and it had enough space for her to work on her designs. She also loved the space she had outside and on the nicer days, she often sat in her garden to sketch and get inspiration for her work. She was far enough away from the hubbub of the city that she could relax and fully devote herself to her work but close enough to visit her parents regularly and stay in touch with the real world.

With a simple spell, she filled her home with light as she kicked off her shoes (charmed with a water and mud resistant spell) and set her packages on her coffee-table-made-workbench on the way to the kitchen. Her cats, Tikki and Plagg, greeted her and she paused to greet them and give them rubs behind their ears. She set the pastry box on her counter and set up the kettle to make herself a cup of tea and feed the cats before she fully set her mind to work-mode for the night.

As she was munching on an Éclair and waiting for the water to boil, she noticed a familiar shape by her window — a black cat drenched to the bone and looking forlornly inside at her. She sighed but immediately set her treat down and moved to open the window and let the poor creature in. The cat gave a pitiful meow as she lifted him inside and put him on the counter, not even blinking at the water that pooled on the clean surface.

“What were you thinking, you mangy alley cat?” The only response to that was a slow blink of the cat’s big eyes, looking up at her with deliberate innocence. She rolled her own eyes and scoffed in amusement. “I have half a mind to let you air dry, see how well you do without relying on my magic to get you out of your self-made discomfort.” The cat gave another pitiful meow at that and Marinette’s resolve only lasted another moment before she just shook her head and pulled her want out with a sigh, spelling the cat dry and vanishing the water on the counter as well.

She laughed slightly when the cat shook himself out, knowing the tingle of the magic was an odd feeling. She turned back around at the sound of the kettle and pulled out two mugs and set about making the tea, one more sweet than the other. “Come on, Purrincess, you know I’d be lost without your exceptional magic!” She glanced behind her at the masked boy now sitting where the cat was.

“Yes, Chat, I know very well how much you appreciate my magical talents. I really shouldn’t enable you as much as I do, I fear you’re getting too lazy and complacent and might lose the ability to take care of yourself someday,” Marinette said as she finished stirring the sugar in the tea, turning around and handing the more sweet, red and black spotted mug to Chat and kept the black one with cat ears and whiskers for herself. Chat grinned at her and took a big sip, knowing that Mari used a cooling charm to bring it to the best drinking temperature — a trick she learned from the bakery.

“I’m paws-itively offended that you doubt my abilities, Princess! I’m more than capable of taking care of myself!” He said in mock-indignation. She just rolled her eyes and leaned next to him on the counter, picking up her abandoned Éclair, nudging the box of pastries towards him when she noticed his longing stare. Really, the boy could use some more meat on his bones even if she was proud of the way he’d been looking healthier over the past year she’d known him.

“Ah yes, that’s why I found you hiding out in an alleyway looking like a pitiful stray, right?” She snarked before taking a big bite of her pastry. He pouted a little bit (which was not at all adorable, no sirree, not one bit) and mumbled something about having a bad day and just how could he refuse a beautiful princess taking him home to care for him, really, before devouring his own pastry from the box.

She outright laughed at that, “Of course, and that’s also why you didn’t reveal that you were actually a shapeshifter for three whole days while I kept you warm and fed and gave you tummy-rubs, huh?” Chat flushed down to his neck at that (which was also definitely not cute. Nope. Not even remotely adorable in any way, thank you very much!).

Marinette thought back to that day that she found Chat in the alley behind her parents' bakery. She knew there was something off about the cat, she could feel her magic reacting to something — she just didn’t know what it was at the time. She figured the poor thing might have been jinxed or something of the likes and had taken it home and worked to figure out what was wrong with it for three days before Chat revealed that he was, in fact, not an average cat and was, in fact, a shape-shifter. Apparently he had been too embarrassed to reveal himself at first but realized that she wasn’t going to just let him go again and didn’t want to make her worry by just disappearing on her.

She had been so shocked by his sudden transformation and Chat could admit that he should have done something to prepare her better rather than just shifting right next to her on the couch while she had a cup of tea — yeah, hindsight was twenty-twenty and all that (and lucky for him that Mari knew enough spells to get rid of stains because he surely would have gotten hexed if her project had been ruined because of his ill-timed reveal and subsequent tea-spilling cat-astrophe).

“Yeah, but I must be doing something right because you keep letting me back in,” he grinned at her. She smiled back at him sincerely, knowing that she couldn’t even joke about not letting him back. They had grown quite close after his reveal and her initial shock. Her immediate instinct was to kick him out, but after explaining that his intentions were never to take advantage of her or be a creep (the thought left him horrified and he had apologized profusely at the thought of making her uncomfortable in any way), and that he was only out on his own in the first place because things at home weren’t so great and he needed a way to get out for a bit while his father was away, she had softened up to him and let him know he was welcomed whenever he needed a friend and space from his father. From what little she knew about his identity (he kept his face hidden behind a transfigured mask and kept his ears and tail when he transformed — she really should do some research into how shapeshifting magic worked one of these days), he didn’t have a great relationship with his father and often felt like he was being stifled and suffocated under his father’s leadership.

He said that things had gotten better, or at least easier to manage, as he’d gotten older, but she could tell it still took a toll on him. She knew that he felt a sense of duty and responsibility to stay with his father’s company and keep working for him, but she wished he could see that he was worth so much more than that and deserved to do something that made him genuinely happy instead.

“Yeah, I think it was those big cat-eyes that really sold it. How could anyone say no to the begging, innocent, soul-searching eyes like that? I would practically be a monster if I kicked you out after that! Plus, your company isn’t too bad when you’re not making insufferable puns, I guess,” She said as she finished off her treat and tea, moving to clean up.

Chat grinned at that, ears perking up more and tail flicking in happiness. “Meowch, Princess, are you saying that you don’t appreciate my claw-some puns?! You’ve got to be kitten me! I’m paws-itively offended!”

Marinette groaned and shot him a glare with no heat behind it, “I will kick you out if you keep going, Chat,” she pointed at him to drive it home, “I really will, don’t try me, I don’t care if it’s pouring outside.”

He cackled and hopped off the counter, placing his mug in the sink and following her to the living room. “Sure thing, Princess. I’m sure I can’t purr-suade you to admit that you actually love my paw-some puns.”

She huffed and shot him another glare, “You’re really pushing your luck tonight,” she said, but didn’t stop him from settling down on the soft couch. He spread out and sighed as he was finally able to relax for the first time that day. Her eyes softened at him as he settled in and looked so at home on her couch. Her heart clenched a little at the thought and she forcibly made herself look away so she wouldn’t get overwhelmed with fondness (honestly, she really needed to get a grip with these feelings that kept hitting her whenever he was around, or when she thought about him, or even when he made his terrible puns — yeah, she should really look into some spells that got rid of absurd thoughts because honestly. It was getting ridiculous).

She finally settled on the floor by her table and cracked her knuckles before spelling her speakers to play soft music and getting to work. She unwrapped her newly purchased fabric and used a quick spell to fold the wrapping neatly and put it aside for later use. She pulled out her sketches and quickly fell into the steady rhythm of working and the methodical cutting, sewing, spelling, and taking the occasional notes. She also answered the occasional question from Chat about what she was working on or what a specific spell was used for in the project, but for the most part, he left her to work and she let herself be soothed by the quiet sound of his breathing as he settled in behind her.

She loved these quiet evenings together, where neither of them had to speak much and they could just relax in each other’s company. She had a feeling that Chat didn’t get to relax very often when he was at home, so she was honored that he felt he could be himself and relax when he was with her.

At some point, Chat made her another cup of tea and by the time that cup was empty, she heard the faint sounds of snoring behind her. She took a deep breath and stretched out her muscles, sore from sitting in the same positions for so long. She cast a quick spell that showed her the time (way later than she thought), and decided to clean up for the night.

She stood up on slightly tingly legs and made her way to the kitchen to put away her mug and make sure everything was cleaned up for the night. When she got back to the living room she smiled fondly at the sleeping Chat Noir on her couch with two cats curled up around him. She made her way closer and pulled the blanket from the armchair across his figure and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, brushing his unruly hair out of his face.

“Goodnight, Chaton,” She whispered and smiled fondly at the way his face relaxed and his hands curled around the blanket. Tikki woke up from her spot next to Chat and left Plagg to stretch out next to the sleeping boy. The cat trailed after Marinette as she made quick work of tidying up her workspace and got ready for the few hours of sleep she could get before she had to be up and working again. She knew that Chat would be there in the morning, and depending on his schedule he might even stay for most of the day as well. She smiled at the thought of spending the day with Chat and fell into a sleep full of dreams about grinning cats and bad puns.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! let me know what you thought and give me ideas for the rest of the month if you want! stay kind my dudes <3


End file.
